


Rainbow Turtles (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: All turtles love Dief





	Rainbow Turtles (Fanart)

[](http://s237.photobucket.com/user/love_JackIanto/media/35F0D965-28A1-4D69-BB43-C6E02A4E88CC_zpsuii0ncdy.jpg.html)


End file.
